Fruit-Ling
(ignore my spelling errors my brain is dead hhh) - edited :D The Fruit-ling species was created by dragon fruit, leader of the Fruit-lings. Fruitlings are mostly new only showing a few in 2019. The backstory of these exotic 'lings is as follows, some outcast changelings thought of making a hive on the exotic outer lands of equestria. Evolving, their hive started out as normal changelings that had a unique power to evolve into exotic fruit like changelings. Much like reforms although they lack in friendship towards other creatures, their colors are vibrant but albeit less eye bleeding. Fruit-lings dont have queens as they do not believe in higher laws. They pick their leader instead, and dragonfruit was born into leadership. When Fruit-lings get old they have to retire and have a battle or vote to decide the next leader. Fruit-lings only have one enemy, and that is the queen they abandoned, Queen Chrysalis. (this does not mean you start drama with hives if you do that you will be kicked out of the hive) species gender traits Fruit-lings have a dragon like appearance, having their main disguise being a dragon, and they don't have magic. However their bite is very venomous, and whilst their sight lacks in depth their hearing and smell make up for it by being their much stronger trait. Male and female Fruit-lings have few diffrences in apperance and features. Female Fruit-lings have a much more venomous bite than the males do, and are generally better fliers. Half the population of females are medics or hatchery nurses. Male fruit-lings have better sight than females do, their bite is not as venomous then females but their horns are sharp enough to penetrate bug armor. Half the population of males are warriors, guards and hunters. Ranking There is a ranking system in this hive: the guards, generals, hunters, neurses, leader, co-leader and kids. Guards- they have the role of guarding the hive from intruders (you have the option of adding armor or not). Generals- generals lead a party of hunters and guards on patrols and similar activities (also have the option of armor or not). Hunters- they have the role of collecting food for the young'lings and other hive members. Nurses- they have the role of healing and fixing injured or sick hive members as well as looking after the grubs and kids. Leader- much like a queen they rule and lead the hive. Co-leader- like a partner to the queen or king they help around the hive if the leader is gone. Kids- they have the roles of training to become one of these ranks. Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 2.18.16 PM.png|a male fruit-ling (males normally have their eyes open) Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 2.19.46 PM.png|a female fruit-ling (they normally have their eyes closed) Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 1.55.23 PM.png|female fruit-ling (leader) OrangeScales.jpg|OrangeScales Screen Shot 2019-08-08 at 12.17.57 AM.png|Peach Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 1.55.23 PM.png|fruit-ling leader Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 2.18.16 PM.png|male fruit-ling Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 2.19.46 PM.png|female fruit-ling OrangeScales.jpg|fruit-ling guard Screen Shot 2019-08-08 at 12.17.57 AM.png|fruit-ling female (pastel) Category:Species